1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to window covering and more specifically it relates to a control unit for single and double track blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous window coverings have been provided in prior art that are adapted to control the amount of light which enters through windows. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.